AJNABI kon ho tum?
by parise22
Summary: Its an romantic os. on RAJVI, as per the challenge given by my friend , first time i've written romantic os only in one go. plzzzz. read n revw.


Hiii. Friends...this is an os. On my favorite Jodi.

Actually it is written because of my best friend VIJU...

**Viju tu dilelya challenge nusar don (2) diwasat ha os complete kela aahe...wach ani sang tula aawadla ka?**

It's a treat for all RAJVI – I ve tried my hand in romance.

Plz...read it . n revw.

**-:- AJNABI kon ho tum? - :-**

"**Ok. Fine. Ja rahi hun main tumhari zindagi se dur humesha ke liye.'**

She screamed and took her wallet and opened the door .

She came out and closed the door behind with bang.

Sobbingly she started walking along the pedestrian , she was very hurt by his rude behavior.

"Kya samazta hain wo apne aap ko?...agar use meri jarurat nahi hain to ….main bhi uske bina rah lungi…."

She walked towards the taxi stand and hired the taxi …

While resting head at back rest she started thinking about the incident happened before some time.

Flashback

"**Maine tumhe kaha na mera aasha se koi bhi rishta nahi hai,,…" he while holding her wrist said hurtingly.**

"**Achha… to fir tum roz use milne kiyu jate ho?- she rebuffed his hands.**

"**Main roz nahi jata hun ye tumhe bhi pata hai…..sirf 2-3 baar gaya hun…ok" . was also furious.**

'"**2-3…..baar nahi pure 5 baar gaye ho tum …is pure hafte hain?" - she was calculative.**

'"**Ohh god….please.. hum dono sirf ache dost you know that…"he was trying to convince her.**

"**Dost?...really…"…- she said sneeringly.**

"**Plz…yarrr…maine tumhe bataya tha..aasha muze last week achnak se mil gayi….aur use meri madad chahiye thi ..to …main us se milne gaya tha".- he looked at her.**

"**Ha..ha achanak mil gayi …..fir ekdum se tumhara purana pyarr jag gaya…aur tum muze bhi bhul gaye…"she with teary voice said.**

"**Pyarrr?...kaisa pyarr?...maine tumhe bataya tha…wo sirf mera crush thi …..aur wo bhi college ke dino me…".he was really fed up of this fight.**

"**I don't belive you…..tum aaj bhi use yad karte ho…".-she was about to cry.**

"**Ohhh…god…. I 'm sick of this…plz…leave me alone." – he just shrieked holding his head.**

"**Abb…tumhe main itni buri lagne lagi hun…..ki muze apne samne bhi nahi dekhana chahte ho…."**

**Ok. Fine. Ja rahi hun main tumhari zindagi se dur….. humesha ke liye."**

**She screamed .and left.**

Flash back ends.

Unintentionally tears started flowing from her eyes…

"Kiyo kiya tumne aise….kya wo pyarr khatam ho gaya?".she asked .

After some time she reallised that taxi driver was starring at her confusingly.

"Madam..kya hua ?...kya aap kuch pareshan hain?' He asked curiously.

Tumhe kya karna hain?...Tum apne kam se kam rakho…samze?.she scold him.

''Arre..kam hi to kar raha hun….kabse ghum rahe hain….aap to kuch batati bhi nahi kahan jana hain?...'.he was also irritated.

'Ohh….she looked outside and said – '"yahin ruko….muze yahi utarna hain.".

'"Yahan per…madam?..".he looked at her strangely.

"Ha..yahan per hi utrna hai…tumhe koi problem hain?..".she lost her temper.

"Muze kya…...jaha jana ho jao…"driver mumbled.

She came out from the taxi and paid him.

She looked here and there and saw a small bridge near….started walking towards it.

She came over the bridge and stood at one side near railings looking down.

Water was gurgling with speed.

She remember that night when they were together –

"**Raat ke andhere me paani ki ye awaz ….muze bahut darawani lagti hain…."she went near him.**

"**Main hun na tumhare sath fir kaisa durr?...".he hugged her assuringly.**

She was lost in her thoughts for some more time…but suddenly she felt two fellows roaming nearby suspiciously.

She got alert and started going away from there… but those goons started chasing her.

"Kyo kiska intezar kar rahi ho ?...kya hum tumhe company de?..."they asked coming closer.

"Hey..dur raho muzse …warna bahut bura hoga…."she was trying to keep distance.

"**Hello…..do you mind….if I will join the party…"**.some one asked camly.

"Ae..chal …ja yahan se…..aaya bada hero…."one of the goon shouted.

He came to her …and smiled ..but she was not interested in his acts.

"Daro mat ..main tumhari madad karunga?.".he said.

"**Ohh. Just go away from here…muze kisiki madad nahi chahiye…main apna khayal khud rakh sakti hun…..samze tum?.".**she said abruptly.

"**No problem then….jaise tumhari marzi…"**.he was enjoying her irritations.

Till now the goons came near and to his amazement she kicked them…

"Ladki ko akele dekh kar chedoge…."she punched in the stomach of one of them.

'Tumhe to main nahi chodungi…"…her anger was at the pick.

And she beat them badly.

"**Aree… ..baas… unhe mar dalogi kya?..."**he tried to hold her waist .

She turned and furiously punched in his stomach- '

"**how dare you to touch me?...muze chune ki himmat kaise hui tumhari?..."**

"**Ouch….are main to tumhari help karne aaya tha?...".**he yelled in pain holding his stomach.

"**I don't need any help?...you got it?...mister…"** she shown her finger.

Till the time goons ran away and she turned to him**- ..."bhag gaye badmash...…aur tum ….just stay away from me….."**

She started walking fastlly and went away from there , while he was stunned .

She was walking quietly ….. engrossed in his thoughts .

. suddenly started feeling cold…rubbed her palms on one then folded them before he.

Flashback-

"**Muze bahut thand lagne lagi hain…plz. Kuch karo na?" .she said cutely.**

**Both of them were walking on the road late night , while no one was present as it was very chilly night.**

**He looked at her in disbelief – "ye tumhara hi to idea tha na…kya kah rahi thi tum ….( mimicking her ) chalo na bahar ghum kar aate hain."**

"**To lo abb ghumo aisi sardi ki raat me…"**

**She pouted and looked other side.**

**He called her , she looked at him , he opening his both arms was inviting her..**

**She smiled and hugged him .he wrapped his hands around her tightly.**

**She always liked his warm hug that sooth her every time.**

" **Chalo abb chalte hain'"..he said.**

Flashback ends.

"I love you…..and I will always miss you….."she said with wet eyes.

She walked silently …after some time at the corner of the road …..she saw a small tea stall open , very few people were present over there.

She went there - "bhaiyya….ek chai dena ..plz.'

And sat at one corner of a bench.

Flash back

" **Tumne kabhi ye kulhad**

**( a small clay pot ) me chai pi hain?...".he asked looking at her who was shivering coz. Of cold.**

**She nodded as no.**

**They enjoyed the taste of tea in kulhad.**

"**Bahut achhi hain..."**

…

…

….

"Didi…aapki chai…."

She came in reality …..stall owner was calling her with tea pot in his hand.

She looked at him and took it.

"**Arre ..bhai…muze bhi ek chai do…"**

Someone ordered while sitting beside her.

She looked at him **,"…oh…ye fir se yahan….".**she thought.

He smiled at her – **" kafi sardi hain na…."**

"**To main kya karu….aur ye aap muze kiyu bata rahe hain…."**she turned her face**.**

"**Ok..chill….itna gussa kyon ho rahi ho?...".**he giggled.

'**Bhalai ka to zamana hi nahi raha….madad karne ke liye shukriya to chodo…ulta muzi ko aankh dikha rahi hain**?...".he murmered while drinking his tea.

"Excuse me… kaisi madad ki tumne meri…ha….…aur ye kya hain ….yu mera picha kyon kar rahe ho?..."she asked with anger.

'Main …kyon tumhara picha karne laga?...".he answered.

"**Waise ek bat batao …ghar pe zagda kar ke aayi ho kya?"**

She didn't say anything.

"**Ha…matlab zagada….kis se zadad kar aayi ho …boy friend se?..".**he was still

Annoying her.

"**Boy friend nahi hain wo mera ….husband hain …samze tum?...".**she answered.

"**Oh… achha kis baat per zagda hua tum dono ka?"**

"Excuse me ….tum kon hote ho ye sab puchane wale...…han…...maine kaha na dur raho muzse ?"….. she warned.

"Tum ladkon ki problem kya hain samaz nahi aati…...jahan ladki akeli, aur pareshan dikhi to chale madad karne…"she was releasing her pain.

"Ohho…to koi ladki hain…"he laughed.

She jerked and got up , went to the counter and paid the bill.

And immediately turned to go.

"Mera picha mat karna ….kahe deti hun…...'she pointed index figure to him.

She walked some distance silently and reached at the beach…this was her favorite place .

whenever she was happy or sad….she always visited there.

She saw there were food stalls and some people were sitting there, and eating.

If it would be Other time , she would definitely enjoyed to be in the mob, but now she was desperately wanting some quite place to sit.

So she went away from them….and started walking towards a big rock…where she used to sit when she comes there.

When she was near the rock , she saw a figure on the rock.

" shayad Yahan per bhi koi baitha hai?..'.she was disappointed.

But went on the rock and sat at opposite side to the person at some distance. .

"**To tumne bataya nahi zagada kis baat per hua tha tumhara?"…**some one asked her.

**Kon?...**she tried to recognize him.

"**Ohh. Tum …yahan bhi aa gaye….. kyon mera picha kar rahe ho?.**..she was tired now.

"**Aaha..correction...main tumhara nahi ….tum mera picha kar rahi ho….main to yahan tumse pehle aaya hun….".**he said mischievously.

She didn't reply , only kept watching at the sea waves.

"**suna hain dard bantane se kam hota hain…try kar sakti ho…**

"**Waise koi kam akal hi hoga ….jo itni khubsurat biwi ko yu akele rone chod diya"**

He still wa s trying hard to talk with her.

"**Excuse me…..how dare you to talk like this about my husband?...**

**mere pati ke bare me ulta- sidha bolne wale tum kon hote ho?...".**she was shivering with anger. And came down the rock.

By the time people crowded near her and one man asked –

"**kya baat hain …bahengi…ye mawali aapko pareshan kar raha hain kya?"**

"Mawali?..."she giggled.

"**Nahi bhai sahib….aisa kuch nahi hai…main inhe janti hun…thank you…."**she replied.

The crowd dispersed .and she turned to him.

" **kisi galat fahmi me mat rahna….tumne wahan meri madad ki thi …ab maine inn logon se bacha kar tumhari madad kar di…...hisab barabar hua….…now plz.…don't follow me." **and she started walking fast towards the darkest area .

Little later turned and saw him stood still at the same place.

Again started walking….but she felt some one is following her.

She immediately turned ….but no one was there.

Again after some time she felt that shadow following her and this time someone touched her shoulder.

She shivered in spine .and tried to turn but her sandals faltered in each other .and she fell .

Surprisingly some one supported her but he himself landed over the sand, and gently laid her on the ground.

He removed his hand that was under her body.

Her eyes were closed and heart beats became fast..

Her face was covered with some of the strands of her shiny hair. And moon light was illuminating her face.

He slowly removed those strands from her face.

"**Do you know…..you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met with….."**he whispered while leaning over her.

She opened her eyes – **and you know ...….I m unwilling to admit this …..that you are very handsome…...no doubt ….…any girl can fall for you….as I do every time…**

their eyes met, his finger was moving on her cheeks.

she with immense love said -…**I just hate you …RAJAT.**

He while touching her lips said - **….I love you too…PURVI.**

She closed her eyes …

by the time He pressed his lips against hers…..

She realized that he is kissing her….she tried to push him away from her body….but his grip was very tight…he didn't let her go ….

slowly her resistance went down….

she also responded him back with the same passion.….

…..

….

….

…

"Ouch…**PURVIII**… kitni zor se kant diya tumne?..."he pulled him self and stood on the place .

"Abb agr galti ki hain to saza to milegi hi na…." she also got up .

"Saza …kaisi saza**?...apni biwi ko kiss karna galti kaise ho gayi?...".**he was touching his lower lip that was cut by her.

"Aaha…..kiss karna galti nahi hai…..per apni biwi ko yu rote hue akele chodna to galat hain na….."she chuckled.

"Achha….akele?...aur wo jo pichale 2 ghanto se tumhare piche – piche ghum raha hun …

kabhi bridge per….to kabhi tea stall per…..aur ab yaha beach per…...uska kya?...han….he poutedly said and tried to turn.

"Oh….mere **RAJAT to gussa ho gaye**?..".she followed him.

"**Naraz ho?..'.**she held his wrist**.**

"**Ha…hun….per tumhe kya is se?..."**he was still angry.

"**Main manau aapko ?...".**she asked innocently.

"**Koi jarurat nahi?..."-**he.

She kept her palm on his cheek but he jerked it.

Again she cupped his face, this time he didn't resists.

She went closer to him, holding his shirt's collar kissed at left side of his chest indicating to kiss his heart.

"**Sachhi …naraz ho?...".**she looked at him.

"**Han…**.'"- he said stubbornly.

Now she opened his shirts first button, and kissed below the collar bone softly.

"**Kya Ab bhi naraz ho?..."**she again.

'**Han…"**.he said while keeping his both hands on her waist.

She smiled and rubbed her lips on his neck from collar bone to his jaw line ending near his ear and coming down.

After doing this 2-3 times she looked at him.

His eyes were closed and his grip around her waist was getting more and more tight.

Slowly she took hold of his ear lobe softly between both her lips and nipped it.

"**Aahh…**…..''.he was now numb…...and his hands started moving on her back restlessly.

...

...

...

"**Achha….thik hain….fir main jati hun**….".she pretended to go away.

"**Heyyyy…..wait…...you cant leave me like this...**he pulled her close and kissed her.

This time it was so passionate. They forgot the world .

After some time they separated and he hugged her.

She hugged him back.

...

...

...

"**Purvii...plz. fir kabhi muze aise chod kar jane ki baat nahi karna..."...**she felt pain in his voice.

"**Sorry...Rajat...main kabhi aise nahi karungi...I promise..."she appologised.**

Rajat ruffled her hair – "**ek aur wada karo muzse...".**

Purvi – "**kya?"**

Rajat – "**you know I do trust you more than my self...more than my life...and I want you to trust me the same way...plz."**

Purvi - "**I really trust you...fir kabhi aise galti nahi karungi...''**

Rajat – "**aur ek baat...fir kabhi itni jor se punch mat marna ...yarrr.'"**

Purvi was confused** – "punch?"**

Then she remembered the incident at bridge-

Purvi bit her tongue- **sorry...**

They both smiled and rested their foreheads to each others.

...

...

...

"**Rajat...suno na...".-**purvi called him.

"**Kya?..."**

"**Wo muze bahut bhukh lagi hain...kuch khilao na..."**she said with puppy eyes.

Rajat smiled at her antics**."..kya khaogi...bolo?"**

Purvi excitedly started counting on her fingers...

...

...

"**Achha thik hainn...Pehle pav- bhaji khate hain...fir pani- puri... waise yahan per bhel bhi achhi milti hain...aur end me ...ek double choco chips ice- cream...thik hain...ok..."**

Rajat was looking at her ...

"**Kahan se lau hunar ab tumhe manane ka...**

**Koi jawab nahi aapke rooth jane ka...**

**Muhabbat me saza bhi muziko milni thi...**

**Ke jurm maine kiya hain...tumse dil lagane ka.**

The end.

Truly ...**love is trust and trust is love.**

**They both goes hand in hand.**

**And if trust will leave its hand...love wont survive.**

**With out love...life wont be less than any curse.**

**Sooo...do you like the story...actuall y this is the 1****st**** time ...i ve tried to write in some romance...it was really very difficult for me... Pata nahi ab ap sabko kaise lagta hain? ( fingers crossed ).**

**Plzzzzzzzzz. Revw. ...and tell me ...how is it?**

**Ve I done justice with it or not? Positive n negative both revws. R welcome.**

**Waiting for your revws..**

**Aapki parise22.**

.


End file.
